I Miss You
by BittersweetLullaby25
Summary: On her wedding day, Ginny Weasley thinks about the one person who will never be able to share her joys again - her brother Fred.


Ginny Weasley stood in front of a full-length mirror. The morning light was making her already fiery red hair look even more dazzling. It was pulled back from the front and left open behind; the curls cascading down Ginny's smooth, pale back. The white dress she was wearing flattered her womanly curves and laid a special emphasis on her revealed shoulders and collar-bones. Her eyes were shimmering with only a touch of color, and her soft, full lips had an utterly kissable look. She couldn't have looked better on her wedding day.

_You used to call me your angel __  
__Said I was sent straight down from heaven __  
__You'd hold me close in your arms_

Ginny was getting married. To Harry Potter. The most exhilarating yet happy day in Ginny's life had arrived. Very soon, she would step out into the garden, where she knew all guests would be awaiting her arrival, accompanied by her father. Her mother, Ginny knew, would burst into tears at the sight of her, and at least five or more people would be needed to console her. Her brothers – including Percy – and their wives would be smiling at her; Ron would be in front with Harry, as the best man. Victoire, Ginny's niece, would be walking behind her, dressed up in the bridesmaids' pink dress. Everyone who mattered to her would be there for her that day. But one person, she knew, would not.

_I loved the way you felt so strong __  
__I never wanted you to leave __  
__I wanted you to stay here holding me_

All at once, the happy, joyful thoughts of her new life vanished from Ginny's head. All she could think of was her once-full-of-life brother, whose life had been cut short so tragically, that it still caused her pain to think of him; even after so many years had passed. Because Fred wouldn't be there with her. He would not see her smiling face, her wedding vows. He would not join the other Weasley brothers in threatening Harry if he ever hurt her. A sharp sob escaped Ginny's lips.

_I miss you __  
__I miss your smile __  
__And I still shed a tear __  
__Every once in a while __  
__And even though it's different now __  
__You're still here somehow __  
__My heart won't let you go __  
__And I need you to know __  
__I miss you_

She mustn't cry. She had to control her emotions. It was over, Fred was gone. She tried to calm herself by taking a deep breath. But it was no use. She knew she wouldn't be able to go down until she was done with this particular emotion. She walked to the door, suddenly knowing exactly what she had to do for that. She moved across the corridor, taking care not to get her dress dirty. She stopped at a door. The door to Fred and George's old room. She opened the door and slipped in.

_You used to call me your dreamer __  
__And now I'm living out my dream __  
__Oh how I wish you could see __  
__Everything that's happening for me __  
__I'm thinking back on the past __  
__It's true that time is flying by too fast_

Ginny walked over to the dresser opposite the door. It was loaded with cardboard boxes, most of them from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They contained the jokes that had not been perfected yet. George had started working at home quite a lot after his twin brother's death. He had told them that the store reminded him too much of the earlier times, and he couldn't get over what had happened if he spent all his time there. Ron, his new partner, was the one who was mostly at the store nowadays. They both seemed to be coping, though in different ways.

But Ginny sought something different. She carefully moved the boxes around till she found what she was looking for. A small glass box with arabesques of silver and gold on it along with the initials F.W. engraved on it. It was the box which Ginny had given to Fred on his and George's seventeenth birthday. He had been awfully pleased with the engraving and had promised her that he would keep all his important and precious belongings in it. At that time, she had thought him to mean his Extendible Ears or something. But now…

The first piece of paper Ginny saw when she opened the box was a poem that she had written for Fred and George when she had been eleven. Tears smarted in her eyes. To think that he had kept it so carefully for all these years! A picture of the entire family in Egypt on holiday was the next discovery. They looked so happy, all of them, and Fred amidst them, laughing and plotting how to lock Percy in a pyramid. Ginny nearly chuckled when she remembered their detailed planning. Mum, unfortunately, had caught them before they actually executed their plans. And then Ginny couldn't help it. She began to cry in earnest.

_I miss you __  
__I miss your smile __  
__And I still shed a tear __  
__Every once in a while __  
__And even though it's different now __  
__You're still here somehow __  
__My heart won't let you go __  
__And I need you to know __  
__I miss you_

"Oh, Fred," Ginny whispered, gazing at the picture, "I miss you so."

She could feel the pain she had felt the night he had died, as though it was happening all over again. Her heart was cold and empty. Without Fred, to make her burst into laughter, to play tricks on her, steal and read her diary, but nevertheless, put his arms around her and comfort her when she was down, she felt lost. Never had she so fully realized how much Fred had meant to her. Never thought that he wouldn't be able to see any future nephews and nieces, that he might have had, had he only lived to see them. Fred had disappeared from the world like snow melting in the spring, only much faster and more painfully.

_I know you're in a better place __  
__But I wish that I could see your face __  
__I know you're where you need to be __  
__Even though it's not here with me_

How much time Ginny spent that way, sobbing quietly into the picture, she didn't know. All she knew was, after some time, she felt two strong arms holding her shoulders. Turning, she saw George standing behind her. He was looking at her cry, the lonely and dejected look he had acquired since Fred's death in place.

"Ginny, don't cry," he murmured softly, "It's your wedding day, Ginny. Come on out, Dad's waiting for you."

Ginny sobbed, "I miss him, George." George paused and looked at her. "Me too, Ginny, me too."

_I miss you __  
__I miss your smile __  
__And I still shed a tear __  
__Every once in a while __  
__And even though it's different now __  
__You're still here somehow __  
__My heart won't let you go __  
__And I need you to know __  
__I miss you_

"I now declare you bonded for life!"

Harry looked down at Ginny, grinned and kissed her. When they broke apart, he whispered, "Honey, why were you crying?"

Ginny looked into his eyes. "Because I missed him," she whispered in reply, and received a tender hug in return, which she took to mean that he understood.

_I miss you __  
__I miss your smile __  
__And I still shed a tear __  
__Every once in a while __  
__And even though it's different now __  
__You're still here somehow __  
__My heart won't let you go __  
__And I need you to know __  
__I miss you_


End file.
